Uncomfortable Love
by jaken-books-and-ramen
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru love each other, but they have weird ways of expressing their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! A got a new fan fiction for you! This one is Hikaru x Kaoru. Hope you like it! (One of my favorite ships!)

**Warning**: Yaoi, Don't read If you don't like

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

* * *

**Brotherly Love: Chapter One**

"Hikaru, I'm gonna take a shower." Kaoru removed his shirt and entered the grand shower. When he entered he took off his baby blue boxers and tossed them over his head on to the floor of the bathroom.

"Ok Kaoru, Whatever," came from the Hitachiin twins' bedroom. Hikaru said that with a tone that made him sound like he didn't care that his brother was taking a shower, but he did care. He cared that his brother was taking a shower, a shower, naked.

Kaoru turns on the water and the feeling of the hot stream of water run on his body , reminds him of the heat of Hikaru's body. He fantasized about his brother embracing him at that very moment. He could feel his brother's naked body touching his own naked body. His member was growing rapidly at the very thought of his brother. He wanted his brother with him…

"Hello Kaoru." Hikaru whispered in a seductive tone.

* * *

Please R&R

Read the next chapters! I hope you like them!

-jaken-books-and-ramen =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! This Chapter is much better than the last one. Enjoy!

This one is Hikaru x Kaoru.

**Warning**: Yaoi, Don't read If you don't like (Hikaru x Kaoru. )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

* * *

**Uncomfortable Love: Chapter Two**

"What the Fuck, Hikaru! Don't startle me like that…. You know I get scared easily .." I pout.

"What's wrong Kaoru? There's nothing for you to be afraid off... It's only me...and it looks like you like that I am here. Am I right?" Hikaru pointed at my cock and grinned at me with his sinister smile.

"Stop it! Don't look at me." I shout at him even though he is standing so close to me . My member is really hard because he is here. I feel really embarrassed that he is looking at me, but I don't want him to know that.

"You know it's okay Kaoru, don't feel embarrassed. I like your body, It looks much better than the last time I saw you naked….I know you like me and I like you."Hikaru reaches out and feels my hardened member. He touches it softly, he caresses it slowly. He moans with a sweet tone. I start to fantasize. It feels really good, but I snap out of the fantasy. I am about to moan, but I hold it in. I can't let this pervert hear my moaning.

"Don't touch me!" I move to the right so that he isn't touching me. Hikaru looks at me with a frown on his face. "I don't like you…" I say quietly to him so I don't hurt him. The truth is I do like him, but I'm too timid to tell him. The harassing of me in the shower also is getting on my nerves.

"Oh Kaoru, I know that you like me . You were fantasizing about me before I entered the shower. You can't lie to me." Hikaru taughted me. I am so pissed off at him now! I push towards him and try to pin him to the ground. The two of us are wrestling on the shower floor, naked. It's hard to pin him because he is taller and stronger than me. I try my hardest to pin this bastard to the floor, but my efforts failed. After a few short minutes I'm pinned to the bottom of the wet shower.

"I always was the dominant twin." Hikaru teases. His identical face stares at me. He grins with victory. "Now, I think I deserve a prize."Hikaru grins at me. I know he is going to play a game with me. He is going to make me his toy. We are gonna play his punishment game.

"Get off me! You haven't won!" I scream at him. I try to escape his pin, but It doesn't help. He just pushes me down harder.

"I didn't know this was a competition. You are really competitive, you know... I'm sorry if I am hurting you, Kaoru. I don't mean to hurt you." He leans forward to me. "I love you." He whispers into my right ear.

He draws toward my face. He pushes his lips onto mine. I can't help myself… I am kissing him back. This is an enjoyable experience. . Both our tongues are fighting for domination. So far he is winning. He has the most domination over me. Hikaru is too caught in the moment, that he is lighting the pin on me. This is my chance to escape. I kiss him strongly back and I make my move. I push up and pin him to the shower wall. His eyes jolt open, he is in complete shock.

"Now, how about another round." I say to him.

R&R. I could use your opinions.

jaken-books-and-ramen


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Here's the next Chapter! Hope it isn't too short!

**Warning**: Yaoi, Lemon . Do not read if you don't like

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of their characters

* * *

Uncomfortable Love: Chapter Three

"I never knew you where that assertive, Kaoru. I like it, but that was a dirty move Kaoru, overtaking me while we make out. I'll get you later for that." Hikaru threatens me.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen." I say to him. Im gonna keep my guard up while we "play".

I grab Hikaru and we run to our large bedroom. Hikaru goes to his drawers and takes out some "toys". I recognize his bottle of lube and he leaves the rest of his unknown items in there. I can tell that he is deciding how to punish me. He has a dark smirk on his face.

I go and get two hand towels and toss one to Hikaru.

"These towels are so small. How are we gonna dry ourselves off with these?" Hikaru tells me.

I smile. "I'll show you how we can dry ourselves off. " I say to him in the most seductive way I can.

I walk towards him and I use my small towel to dry his muscular body off. I make sure to dry his nice abs and body. He stares at me with great lust in his eyes.

He goes towards me and tries to dry me off, but I stop him. . "Stop. I am not finished yet. You can dry me off once I'm finished with you. "I growl.

He smiles and lets me dry him off. I take the towel and dry off every crevice of his body.I make sure to clean his ass real well. It feels soft and I am enjoying this. "Oh God, Kaoru. " he moans.

I take my towel and rub his hard cock. I rub it vigorously. Hikaru starts to moan very loudly He sounds so sexy. I love his moaning.

I throw the hand towel on the floor and grab the bottle of lube from Hikaru's dresser. I take a good size of lube and rub it between my hands. I am so eager to give my Hikaru a hand job. It should be a bit of payback for touching me earlier. I caress his cock, stroking it gently, it makes him insane. I love teasing his poor dick. I rub his dick for a good few minutes. I savor every minute.

I decide to tease him a bit more and make him wait. I see precum come from the head of his dick.

I pull his cock closer to my face and I kneel down in front of his member. I can see that he is waiting for me to worship his cock.

I stick my tongue out and swirl my rough tongue around the head of his member. I stare into his eyes as I do this. I could tell this makes him feel really good. He is moaning louder than before. "Fuck! This feels great Kaoru. Don't stop, Please!. don't stop" Hikaru moans.

I let go of his cock and take my tongue off him. I want him to wait for his full enjoyment.

"Kaoru. Why did you stop? Keep going." Hikaru says through his intense moaning

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. It's my turn for you to please me. "I state to him

"Fine, but you should know I'm not patient." he says. An angry frown adorned his face.

Hikaru straddles me at my stomach and starts caressing my body. The feeling feels so great. "Wow Kaoru, your chest is so defined" At that moment he starts to touch my hard nipples. In a few seconds he is sucking them. He licks them with his soft tongue and licks down the center of my body until he gets to my package.

He grabs my cock and slowly puts it into his mouth.

"Hikaru, this is amazing."I moan

He licks the head and then the shaft. He fondles my soft balls while he does this. Hikaru looks like a sex god with my dick in his mouth. I want to fuck his mouth. I push him deeper into my cock. I love the feeling of his sucking. At that point he is deep throating it. His face is startled, but I know he is enjoying every minute of this.

I'm on my back with my hands above my head. I stare at the crystal chandelier above my head. Out of the blue, I feel Hikaru's mouth leave my dick. My dick is twitching their wanting more. I sit up and see Hikaru standing at the edge of my bed. There is a evil grin on his face.

"Are you ready for this?" Hikaru says with a mischievous tone. I know he is up to no good.

In a flash, I try to run out of the bed, but I am too late. Hikaru is on top of me, pinning me to the sheets of our bed. In his hand is a bundle of rope. I squirm trying to escape his pin once again. He takes my right hand and ties a tight knot around my wrist. The situation feel hopeless, there is no way I can stop Hikaru. Even though I need to fight back. With my left hand I slap his face, hoping to make him fall and I'll be able to dash. The rope is not connected to anything yet so I would be able to run. Hikaru stares at me and smiles.

"It's going to take much more than that to escape, Kaoru!." He takes the rope and ties it to the metal railing of the bed. With the other piece of rope he takes it and ties another knot around my left hand and does the same to the rope. There is about a foot of rope between my hands and the railing. I am now trapped.

Hikaru gets off me and stands. He takes a long breath. I must of tired him out.

"I told you I would get you back." Hikaru states to me.

* * *

Please R&R(read and review) I could really use your help and I do not know if this story is bad or good. Thanks In advance!

Btw: If you have a better name for this story, please feel free to say.( I will give you credit) =)

jcken-books-and-ramen


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here is another Chapter!

**Warning:** Yaoi,Punishment: Do not read if you don't like

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters.

* * *

Uncomfortable Love: Chapter 4

I can't believe that I let my guard down. I was too focusing on the pleasure. Was this his plan all along?" To pleasure me and have me pay the consequences. It doesn't matter now.

Hikaru climbs into the bed and sits next to me, criss crossing his legs.

He draws closer to my face and kisses me again. Making up for the kiss I stopped earlier. This time I don't kiss him back. I don't want him to kiss him. With my head I jerk my head toward him and head-butt him.

Hikaru's head falls back and falls onto the bed. "You're making this really difficult Kaoru! Stop Resisting, there is nothing you can do to stop me. "Hikaru shouts at me. His eyes are filled with rage. He gets up and straddles me at the chest, his cock in my face. I try not to stare at it, even though it looks so nice. I have mixed feelings about my brother at the moment.

I look up and see Hikaru undo the knot that is restricting my left hand. At the sight that my left hand is free I pull my hand away.

Hikaru catches my attempt and quickly grabs the other end of the rope.

"What are you going to do with one hand, Kaoru? There isn't much you can do with one free arm. You are really going to get it once i'm finished tying this rope. He yanks at the rope, and ties it to a new place .

He climbs off me and stands on the floor. He picks my body up and flips me onto my stomach.

Hikaru goes to his drawer and slowly pulls out a plastic paddle.

"You need to learn your place in line, Kaoru. Try resisting and it will get worse." Hikaru snickered as he hit hit hand a few times.

At that moment i'm scared. He has never gone this far before. He has ever been angry when we played punishment. "Please Hikaru! Don't hurt me. I'll listen to you. I won't resist anymore."I plead to him.

"It's too late now!"Hikaru says to me.

I feel a sharp pain in my ass. A few tears run down my cheek. "Stop" He smacks me again. "S-Stop" I feel so violated. I'm crying very hard. The pillow under my face is wet with tears.

He hits my one last time after dozens of smacks. My ass feels numb in pain.

"Your such a cry baby, Kaoru." Hikaru smirks. " I'm not a cry baby!" I complain. "So you're denying it, Huh. Well it looked like you were just crying a few minutes ago." he states to me.

I turn my body over so im laying on my back. Hikaru looks into my eyes and draws closer to me. His lips are about to touch mine, but he draws back.

"Why did you stop? I'm still restricted, you can kiss me. I won't resist this time, I promise." I say to him. I sound like I am eager to be kissed, and the truth is I do.

"No" Hikaru states to me. " I don't want to kiss you without your permission. I don't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry for beating you to hard. I never meant for it to go that far."

"It's okay. I forgive you and I want you to kiss me. You have my permission to make me your toy." I wink to him. I can feel our brotherly bond again.

"Ok. If you want to kiss me, then you make the first move." Hikaru undoes the knots that restrict me.

I move towards him and reach for his shoulder . I pull him closer and kiss his perfect lips. I pull him down under me and make out with him violently. I caress his strong body while I kiss him. It resembles the first kiss we had today, but much better. He pulls me down and we both fight for dominance. In the end he is on top of me, but I don't care.

"That was amazing, Hikaru! That was perfect." I lay there staring him in the eyes.

"I love you, Hikaru." I say to him. "I love you too." he says to me.

* * *

Please R&R -Hope you are liking it so far because its not finished! Writing more Chapters!

jaken-books-and-ramen


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you are liking the story, because I have no idea If it is good or not =)

**Warning**: Yaoi, Lemon, Punishment, Incest (twincest) : Do Not read If you do not like like

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Cub or any of there characters.

* * *

"I have two options for you Kaoru." he says with a devious smile. "You are still me toy and I still want my blowjob. I can let you give it to me by free will or I can force you." he says this to me in a threatening way. He isn't joking about forcing me , but he promised me he wouldn't be as rough on me as before.

"What if I don't want to give you one?" I ask, teasing him. I push him onto his back and grab his nice hard dick.

"You don't have a choice on giving me one. I intend to get it one way or the other, but if somehow you are able to elude me and not give me my blowjob. Someone isn't getting fucked."He pushes me onto my back and throws a pillow on my face. . "Don't take this pillow off your face or you will regret it." he says.

I can't see with the pillow on my head, but I feel Hikaru get off the bed and go somewhere. I can hear him rummage through his drawer full of toys. I try to do as I am told, but my curiosity overwhelms me, I slide the pillow off my face just a little bit, so I can see. My eyes catch his and I know I just made a huge mistake. .

"So, disobeying me...Hmm." He says to me with a playful, but still mean voice.

"No! I didn't take the pillow off! I only moved it." I debate to him, but my voice is muffled by the pillow.

"Karou. It's basically the same thing." Hikaru tells me

He climbs on top of me to remove the pillow and show me my punishment. In his hand is a pair of two clips that we use to close bags in the pantry, but these are much worse.

He pulls me down and clips these onto both of my nipples. It hurts like hell! "Fuck! Ow!" I shout. "Shhhh… Kaoru, It's only fair. The reason why I am punishing you again is because.. one you disobeyed me, two you were resisting in a sense, and three I love your pain. "Oh my God! It hurts really bad!" I shout again. "I love your screaming." he whispers into my ears.

"Don't worry brother, I will ease your pain. I'll take them off if you promise to give me a long and memorable blowjob." he says as he nibbles on the skin on my neck. His nibbling distracts me from the intense pressure on my nipples, but the pain is too much to bare.

I lift up my hands and try to pull them off myself, but Hikaru smacks my hands aside.

"I don't think so. Just promise me and I'll take them off. Just say I promise." Hikaru frowns and starts nibbling on my neck once more.

"I...I promise" I say through my screaming. I just made a deal with the devil.

"Take the fucking clips off me!" I shout to him. He isn't listening to me.

"There is no need to curse. You must really want to get fucked, Kaoru. You are saying the word fuck so much, I would think you want to get fucked. We can skip my blowjob and get down to the fucking, but wheres the fun in that. I'm not satisfied yet."Hikaru says.

I try to take the clips off myself, but Hikaru grabs my hands.

"Try taking them off one more time and you will will surely regret it ."He says in a shallow voice. "Just wait a bit. You can handle it. You're strong enough, right. He laughs.

"Ow! If you don't take them off I'm not giving your stupid blowjob!" I yell through the intense pain. The pressure is building up,making the experience more painful by the second. A few tears of intense pain fall from my eyes onto my chest.

Hikaru's face is blank with emotion. I made a mistake blackmailing him.

Hikaru pulls the clips off my nipples in a rough way. The feeling stings and I can't bare it. My nipples feel swollen and there are dents in them. My eyes water in pain.

He frowns at me with pure discontent and says. "Im sorry, but don't ever blackmail me."

"B-But, you lied to me! You promised me you would be less rough on me. You promised!" I shout to him trying to make him feel guilty.

He laughs. "I didn't break my promise, you did. By promising to give me a blowjob and then saying you won't give me one, you broke it .Also I said I would take the clips off if you promised which I did, but I never said when I would take them off. I also believe I wasn't that rough on you as before. Do you really think those silly clips where more painful than when I beat you with the paddle. If you think that then you must be very weak and a cry baby."

"But…." I say but I am quickly interrupted.

"What are you going to say, Kaoru? There are no buts. There is only one promise that wasn't delivered, your promise. I kept my promises so you must give me your promise." Hikaru says this to me like I just committed a crime.

I feel trickles of tears fall down my face and I don't know why I am crying. Am I crying because I am still in pain or is it because I feel like Hikaru bullies me so much.

Hikaru lifts my face up and wipes my tears away from my face and he slowly kisses me. His lips feel warm and moist. I really enjoy his kiss, the feeling of his lips on mine calms the intense pain that I just experienced. He lifts my hands up and holds my right hand back and I feel tight metal around my wrist.

I look and Hikaru has stopped kissing me. He stares into my eyes and grins.

"Are you too tight, Kaoru?"Hikaru says in a more devious way than comforting. I look to my wrist and he has handcuffed me to the bed. Only one hand this time.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" I say demanding an answer. "You promised me a long and memorable blowjob, and I think being able to control how long it is will take and how you suck it will make it very long and memorable." Hikaru smiles

"Your a sicko!" I shout at him. His mind is sick. Even after all the things I do to try to stop him, He still gets what he wants.

"Don't piss me off, Kaoru. I will make it longer if you want." he climbs on top of me until his cock is in my face.

"I'm not fully hard yet, use your free hand to tease my cock, get it hard!"Hikaru commands me to do so. I don't have a choice so I start to masturbate his cock. I rub it fast , but he stops me.

"Slower! I want to savor every minute of this." He says to me. It takes about five minutes until he is hard, but in my mind it feels like hours.

"Great! I command you to suck the head of my dick until I tell you to stop. Suck it real hard, but I don't want to come yet, so don't over do it." I hate taking orders from my older brother. I suck his head hard, but every now and then I take a break to lick the shaft and play with his balls. This makes him feel great and I am start to enjoy this after a while. His cock tastes sweet and salty. He then commands me to suck his whole cock, he wants me to deep throat his.

His cock is so huge though! It's much longer than mine. I try to fit his whole cock in my mouth, but it doesn't fit.

"Hikaru! I can't get it in! I can't!"I say to him when I take a break from sucking it.

"Try harder!" he shouts. I suck his cock in as much as I can , but I am not able to get the last two inches in. Hikaru grows angry of this so he pushes it in further and he moans. His whole cock is in my mouth and I love it. I bob his cock up and down my mouth making sure every area is covered with my saliva.

"Suck Harder!" Hikaru commands me to do so and I am happy to oblige. I suck harder on his dick, making him moan louder than ever.

"K-Kaoru! Im gonna come.." 'Hikaru comes into my mouth and I swallow all of it. It tastes very salty and Hikaru has never tastes so good. I take one final lick before Hikaru takes his cock out.

"Can you uncuff me now?" I ask Hikaru politely

"Sure, Kaoru, you did an amazing job." He stares at his sore dick.

He takes my handcuffs off and sits next to me on the bed.

"So… you ready to get fucked?" He says with eager anticipation on his face.

* * *

Please Read and Review! I could use the help. So I may be finishing this story in the next 1-2 chapters, but I may keep writing more chapters. Idk yet.

jaken-books-and-ramen =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! It has been a while since I updated and here is the last chapter =( I hope you have been enjoying this story because even thou this is the last chapter, It isn't the end! I am writing a sequel story! Read at the Bottom for info!

**Warning:** Yaoi, Lemon, Incest, Twincest: Do not read if you don't like!]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters.

* * *

**Uncomfortable Love: Chapter Six**

My older brother holds me at the waist from behind and pushes me face first into our bed. The feelings of his hands on my waist send shivers up my back. I lift my head up and stare at the paintings on our wall.

I had planned on doing other things with my afternoon, but I didn't expect to mess around with Hikaru.

"Are you ready?" He says to me while he moves his hands slowly down the sides of my body. He can see the fear in my eyes. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He says smiling.

Hikaru gets off the bed and crawls on the floor trying to find his bottle of lube from earlier but is unsuccessful. He looks at me with a mischievous smile and walks back to the bed.

"Looks like I get to have more fun." Hikaru states. I turn to look at him and he stares at me like I'm his next meal. He comes towards me and grabs my ass. I flinch from the sudden movement and turn my head back in the direction Hikaru is looking.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him worriedly.

"This!" He opened my ass and sticks his face into it and licks my entrance slowly.

"H-Hikaru!" I yell in a slow moan "That is disgusting! Why would u do that?" I look at him, in a horrific way.

"What's wrong? You're my brother. No one will find out, its only the two of us . You taste really good." He smiles.

"But, that still gives you no reason t-to…..!" I am interrupted by the feeling of a finger in my ass. The feeling startles me but it is pleasurable and painful.

"Oh God!" I let out a loud moan as my brother begins to rim my ass. I can feel every wet finger he sticks into me and I hear him lube his dick with his own saliva.

"Are you ready?" He asks me. "I don't know." I say back to him quietly.

He quickly inserts his hardened dick into me with no hesitation. His dick is so big that it hurts.

"Ahhh...Hikaru. Please get out of me now. It hurts." I say to him threw the agony of the pleasurable pain.

"Kaoru, you always are tense around the start. Just calm down." he says to me calmly. Without giving me time to adjust he starts to thrust himself slowly in and out of me.

I have not fully adjusted to his sudden movement. I close my eyes to hold back the few tears that will fall out. Hikaru is right, I am a cry baby in a sense, but I could never admit that to him.

As Hikaru's thrusting increases, the feeling become more pleasurable. The pleasure is overwhelming and it feels amazing. "Thrust harder!" I say to him, wanting more.

"Okay. Im happy to oblige." He says this to me in a devilish tone as he starts to thrust harder. He is moving so fast that his thighs are slamming against my ass. I flinch from this and he notices it.

Hikaru starts to thrust in and out of me faster and rougher than before. He slams his thighs hard against my ass. He takes his hands and caressing my ass. I can feel his finger nails in the skin of my ass and I start to scream. "Hikaru! Stop it! Thats painful." I scream.

"Fine, but where's the fun in that thou." He says in a sad low voice.

"It isn't fun for me!" I shout

"I'll stop. I'm sorry." Hikaru takes his hands off my ass and starts to thrust. I let out a few sexy moans. I can't help but sound like I want more. Hikaru smiles at my moan.

"You like that friction, don't you, Kaoru." He teases me while he thrusts slowly. It feels so good. Hikaru is great at fucking me. I wish the feeling could last, but it has to stop.

"Kaoru! I have to come.." Hikaru says as he comes. His cum flows out of my ass as he pulls himself out.

"Hikaru. Look at the bed sheets! Their filthy.. just like you…" I tease him and give him a small grin. He is sick minded and filthy.

"Says someone literally filthy." He says debating back. I look at myself and remember I wasn't even able to wash myself because he interrupted me

"Good Point… So Hikaru, I have a question." I look into his eyes with a serious look.

His eyes soften. "Sure. Whats your question?"

" Why don't you ever let me fuck you and be the top?" I ask casually. Hikaru smirks and laughs. "What's so funny?!" I ask feeling defensive. "Well I think thats just a ridiculous question." Hikaru looks at me and he isn't joking. "How is it ridiculous?" I ask with irritation in my voice. "Kaoru. I have always been the dominant twin and I will always be. I make the choices. You don't and besides you enjoy being the bottom." Hikaru tells this to me like he is so smart, but he isn't.

I have so much I want to say to him, but I just sit there and say what he wants to hear. "I guess so." I say this in a voice that convinces that I am satisfied and he can do whatever he wants with me, but I have other plans in mind. Hikaru leans closer to me and gives me a passionate kiss. I kiss him the way he likes it but in my head I am thinking about things.

I love the feeling of his domination and being bottomed, but it gets boring after a while. Hikaru has always been in charge when we messed around and always was able to punish me without my refusal or fighting back.

I want things to change, I want to be dominant.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I am writing a sequel story to this and it is called_ Payback_. You guys are going to see a whole new side to Kaoru and Hikaru. Hikaru has always been forceful and dominant and Kaoru has always been timid and minor. What happend when they switch roles?

Thank you for reading this story! Please Read and Review =)


End file.
